


Guys Bein’ Dudes

by stonerkun420



Series: XiuSoo’s Broventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Gen, How Do I Tag, Just Friends, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, No Romance, No Smut, Two Bros chilin’ in the backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Minseok & Kyungsoo are two very awkward, homebodied men. They also end up sharing a taxi home on the way from a party they didn’t want to be at.ORA taxi ride that results in the best bromance anyone could wish for. Bro hugs ensue.





	1. Blossoming Bromance / Pt. 1

Kyungsoo had been standing by the door since he’d even arrived at the party, waiting for the moment to come where he could slip away without anyone noticing, but _no_. He just _had_ to have Baekhyun as his ride back home, and now Baekhyun was piss drunk, and climbing Park Chanyeol like a tree. Needless to say, Kyungsoo was lost on what to do.

All of his small amount of friends at the party were either too drunk to give him a ride home, or were having too much of a good time to want to leave for something so insignificant (well, it wasn’t insignificant to Kyungsoo and his killer headache.) Getting a taxi was a good option, but Kyungsoo really didn’t want to have to spend so much money on a car ride home, nor did he want to be alone with a creepy man in his 40’s who only listened to Western Slow Jams and had old mints in the dusty glove box of the car. 

But, it was nearing midnight, and Kyungsoo wanted to be anywhere but here, so with a quick, shifty glance around to make sure no one was watching in case they tried to make him stay, he left the house and opted to wait on the curb on the other side of the street as he called up the taxi line.

”Hi, yeah. I need a taxi to be sent to uh...hang on,” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, straining his eyes to look around in the dark for a street sign, but to no avail. He apologised into the reciever and asked if he could send his location because he had no idea what it was.

After a moment of awkward silence with the person on the end of the line breathing into their mic, Kyungsoo’s location was sent and the lady speaking had informed him of a car already on it’s way, making him sigh in relief and thank her before hanging up.

”Same idea, huh?” A quiet voice sounded from Kyungsoo’s left, making him jump, a soft gasp slipping past his lips before he cleared his throat.

”Just needed fresh air,” Kyungsoo replied a little awkwardly, turning to face the man. The guy sat down beside Kyungsoo, flashing him a small smile before picking up bits of gravel from the road and throwing them down the street. “You too?”

”Yeah, I’m not much for parties. What does it take for a full-time barista to just rest once in a while, y’know?” The man huffed, and Kyungsoo squinted a little to get a better look at his face (as if that would help. 

He recognised him as that one guy from the cafè down the road from his apartment block, who was on shift every morning that Kyungsoo had gone in before heading to work. Last time he saw him though, his black hair had been curlier and longer, but it was a bit shorter now, no more curls in sight.

“Yeah, um—I’m a chef, so I work pretty often. I hate parties, with like, a _burning_ passion. I dunno why I let myself be dragged here, I don’t even have a suitable ride home, gotta take a fuckin’ taxi.” Kyungsoo grumbled, violently ( _really_ violently) pegging a larger piece of gravel across the road, both men wincing when they heard it hit the metal of a car door.

”Me too, sucks. Taxi’s are weird and expensive, I’d walk home but I’m tired and live like half an hour away, so no thanks.” The man huffed, chuckling to let Kyungsoo know he was joking, so Kyungsoo just laughed along, albiet a little awkwardly.

Kyungsoo leant back on his palms calmly, confident that this guy wasn’t some murderer and wasn’t gonna drag him to the neighbour’s pool and drown him before dumping his body in the forest, and looked up at the sky, only frowning when he saw how blurry the stars were. 

A few seconds of a song played, cutting into the comfortable silence between the two men, making both of them jump. The man apologised quietly before picking up, humming affirmatively when appropriate before sighing dejectedly.

”Yeah, that’s fine. Thankyou,” The guy waited until the call hung up before moving to throw his phone, obviously deciding against that when he faltered and slipped it back in his pocket. “Should we maybe sit in the middle of the road and wait patiently for a car to come full speed?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he turned to face the man with a confused expression, making him laugh pitifully, a hand running through his hair in what looked like stress. Kyungsoo would know. He was stressed 24/7.

“Taxi broke down halfway, they can’t get another one out since it’s nearly midnight. People are changing shifts and wont be at work for like another hour. Guess I’ll die.” He shrugged before laying back on the driveway of the house they were sat outside of, sighing dramatically.

”Um, I have a taxi on the way? We can take that, um, together? If you want?” Kyungsoo winced at each awkward question he asked, his brain screaming at him to STOP asking this stranger to get into a taxi with him.

”For real?” Kyungsoo watched the guy sit up, a broad grin on his face, eyes full of hope. Kyungsoo really couldn’t say no now, so he plastered a smile on his face and nodded.

”Yeah, no problem, uh...”

”Minseok. I’m Kim Minseok.” Minseok smiled, and Kyungsoo felt a bit of weight lift off his shoulders now that he had at least some information about this guy now.

”I’m Kyungsoo, nice to meet you?” The way Kyungsoo voiced his statement made him sound like he was asking a question, which made him cringe a little internally, not to mention the way his voice cracked on the ‘meet’, making Minseok stifle a laugh.

”Nice to meet you too, I think.” Minseok shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and Kyungsoo smiled a little, glad he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit awkward about this whole situation.

And then, they waited. Waited for a whole other fifteen minutes before some western man pulled up to the drive, a smile on his face as he tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of a song. Kyungsoo stood, alerting Minseok and went to move to sit in the passenger’s seat, reaching for the door but faltering when he saw..a cat? Sitting in the seat? And not moving? 

Kyungsoo sighed and moved to the back, feeling even more awkward now that he was in the back seat of some car next to a stranger, with a stranger driving, and a stranger in the passenger’s seat. A fucking cat, _why_?

”I’m Ronald,” Spoke the man in well-pronounced Korean, making Kyungsoo perk up a little. “Where are you two young men off to?” Okay, that was a bit weird, but Kyungsoo brushed it off and told him his address, looking back out the window as he sat back.

After a while of almost silence (Kyungsoo was right, there were quiet Western Slow Jams playing faintly from the radio), Minseok poked Kyungsoo in the leg to grab his attention and made a series of motions with his hands to avoid speaking. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, not understanding what Minseok was asking of him.

Minseok sighed, rolled his eyed and whispered a curt ‘give me your phone, please?’, and Kyungsoo nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing Minseok his cracked phone. Kyungsoo watched nervously as Minseok fiddled with it for a while before handing it back, the only expression on his face being relief when he unlocked the phone because Kyungsoo didn’t have a fucking password. (Which is stupid. Passwords are important, remember that.)

**Unknown Contact >**

_how do u know where i live?_

  **< Kyungsoo**

_um?? what lol i gave him the address of my apt block ??_

**Unknown Contact >  **

_so,, that means..?_

**_< _ Kyungsoo**

_??_

**Unknown Contact >**

_holy shit it means we live in the same block jesus cHRIST_

** < Kyungsoo**

_oh you’re right. sorry. im tired man forgive me_

**Unknown Contact >**

_nah you’re okay ! just means we don’t have to pay any more for this ride & Ronald can go home sooner lol_

_**<** _ **Kyungsoo**

_true haha, its easier for everyone then. we’ll be pulling up soon so i’m hopping off my phone now, we’ll chat when Ronald is gone_

_-Kyungsoo changed Unknown Contact’s name to Kim Minseok-_

**Minseok >**

_you’re so formal ohmygod but okay_

Kyungsoo looked at Minseok and shrugged nonchalantly, not caring that he was too formal considering Minseok was still a stranger this point. The younger turned his phone off and watched as the cat from the passenger’s seat crawled into the back and nestled himself by Minseok’s leg, making the elder chuckle and pet the feline gently.

The cat looked at Kyungsoo with a sharp turn of his head, making Kyungsoo jump a little, scooting back as far as he could. Studying the cat’s face, he took this time to look at Minseok’s face too, and began to see the resemblance between the two. Minseok had very sharp, cat-like eyes, that flitted with every movement. His face was round, pointing only at the chin, and his nose was pointed, his nose-bridge curved smoothly, just like the cat. 

Kyungsoo ignored the fact that there was a cat in the car, and instead opted to sing softly along to one of the songs on the radio that he knew (most of) the words to in the meantime until they pulled up to the block.

Ronald announced their arrival despite it being obvious, and Kyungsoo dug around for his wallet and paid the man while Minseok unceremoniously dumped the cat back in the passenger’s seat, giving him a small smile and petting his head before Ronald drove away.

”So, Kyungsoo,” Minseok spoke up as they trekked up the stairs to the first floor so they could take the elevator instead. Kyungsoo hummed to let the other know he was listening, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

”Which part of the block do you live in? Maybe we’ll see eachother on the way to work sometimes.” Minseok offered, and Kyungsoo just nodded in awkward agreement.

”Yeah, um—I live on the second floor, facing the car park. How about you?” Kyungsoo questioned curiously, even though he felt a little weird about it. He wasn’t sure why, though.

”I’m opposite you, so I’ll have to walk around the building, sucks.” Minseok shrugged as they got into the elevator. The classic elevator music played but cut off half-way through, leaving the pair in awkward silence.

Kyungsoo snuck a glance at Minseok, who was leaning against the wall. They accidentally met eyes, and Minseok smiled. Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly and looked away quickly, beginning to wait impatiently for the elevator to get all the way to the top.

Finally, the elevator got to it’s destination and opened it’s doors, Kyungsoo walking out almost immdiately to escape the awkward air and tension. Minseok just continued to smile, confusing Kyungsoo a bit.

”I’m just up this hall, guess I’ll see you later?” Kyungsoo offered this time, pointing his thumb behind him to signal his flat a few doors over. Minseok nodded, and gave Kyungsoo a kind smile.

”Sure thing, catch ya’ later.” Minseok held his hand up in the air, and Kyungsoo flinched before realising he was just waiting for a high-five. The younger hesitantly slapped his hand against Minseok’s, and relaxed at the encouraging smile it earned him.

”Goodnight. Sleep well,” Kyungsoo chuckled, getting a ‘you too’ in return before the two of them parted ways, and went to their respected apartments, both feeling relieved at the quiet.

Kyungsoo walked into his flat and immediately went to his room, shaking his head at how odd it all seemed now that it was over. But, it earned him a new friend, right? One who wasn’t as loud as Baekhyun, but at least more entertaining that Junmyeon was. 

So with that, Kyungsoo nodded and smiled to himself as he climbed into bed, and quickly fell asleep, ignoring the _ping_! that came from his phone as a text message was delivered to him.

Maybe the night wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. // 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward second meeting that ends in a less awkward friendship. Bro hugs ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a series sorry XiuSoo deserves it

It had been a week since Minseok and Kyungsoo had high-fived at about 12:16am on a Monday night, and to be honest, Kyungsoo had forgotten completely about the whole exchange (apart from Ronald and his cat.) So needless to say, he was surprised when Minseok had texted him out of nowhere as Kyungsoo was getting ready for work.

**Kim Minseok > **

_hey was that you who just like,, screamed bloody murder ? lol_

                               **< Kyungsoo**

_uhh pardon me no i didnt                 even hear anything_

**Kim Minseok >**

_im just playing wanted to see if you were awake and alive lol_

** < Kyungsoo**

_oh then um, yes I am alive and well thankyou ?? i have to leave for work in like 5 minutes so_

**Kim Minseok > **

_im at work as we speak bc no one is coming in yet considering its like the ass crack of dawn and i just opened up shop so im alone and bored and running on maybe 2 hours of sleep_

_** < Kyungsoo** _

_why two hours jesus thats bad you’re not gonna be able to concentrate like at ALL. you work at that cafe just across the road right ??_

**Kim Minseok >**

_yeah, how’d you know? you’re not some crazy stalker right lol_

**< Kyungsoo**

_jesus no im not a stalker i just have an unhealthy caffeine addiction from way back in college and get coffee before work when im not late and sometimes i think i see you working ?? anyway speaking of late im about to BE late and get yelled at so, bye. have a good day at work_

**Kim Minseok >**

_i was joking pls loosen up goD but yeah lol i’ll try. you have a good day too. look both ways before crossing the street & don’t get a third degree burn flippin them eggs _

**< Kyungsoo**

_I’ll try. See you later, I guess ??_

Kyungsoo furrowed and clicked his phone off, slipping his shoes on before standing up and snatching his phone back up off the bed, stuffing it in his pocket and _very_ quickly leaving his apartment, choosing to run down the stairs rather than take the elevator because he was already late and he doubted the elevator’s abilities in the worst of times.

Nearly falling, Kyungsoo stumbled and jumped the last two steps, ignoring the pain in his ankles from ground shock, he found himself heeding Minseok’s instruction of looking before crossing the road before booking it down the road.

He ran past the cafe Minseok worked at, and ran a few more stores down before turning the corner and reaching the restaraunt, nearly running into the door in his haste to open it. Eventually, he got in and ignored the amused glances from his co-workers, instead choosing to walk right past them and into the backroom to change.

”Did your alarm not go off again, ‘Soo?” Came Jongin’s voice from behind Kyungsoo, his tone obviously teasing the elder of the two. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned to face Jongin with a glare.

”Don’t call me that, for the love of God,” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly before continuing. “and no, my alarm did go off, thankyou very much. Something kept me back for a moment too long and I lost track of time, but I’m here now and thats all that matters.”

Jongin laughed, clapping Kyungsoo on the back a bit too hard, making the elder stumble forward a little before balancing himself, choosing not to say anything else as he finished changing before going out into the kitchen and washing his hands.

“No one is gonna come in for ages, ‘Soo—“

”Don’t call me that.”

”Okay, yeah, whatever. But again, no one is gonna come in, so go get your coffee so you don’t kill someone with the steak knife later today, yeah? We’ve gone six days without a utensil related incident and we don’t wanna ruin our streak. I mean, Baekhyun ruined the appliance related incident streak last night using the oven, so we’re gonna ignore _that_ but—oh, you already left..yeah, cool.” Jongin rambled before trailing off, noticing that Kyungsoo had already abandoned the kitchen and left with his apron still on.

Kyungsoo had been at work for less than ten minutes and already wanted to smack Jongin in the face, but he didn’t wanna have to ruin another incident streak, so maybe coffee was a better option, plus maybe he wouldn’t have to hold a conversation with anyone (looking at you, Minseok), and just get back to work quickly, right?

Wrong. So, _so_ wrong.

The bell above the door jingled obnoxiously loud considering how quiet the space was inside, and about four heads looked up to look. Three of them being probably annoyed college students trying to study or just have a mildly affordable breakfast before class, and one of them was Minseok, who was sat at the counter and scrolling through his phone when Kyungsoo walked in.

”Hey, its you!” Minseok smiled invitingly and beckoned Kyungsoo over with his hand, making the younger grimace and stalk over hesitantly.

”Welcome, are you ordering or just dropping by?” Minseok asked, and Kyungsoo blinked owlishly before opening his mouth to reply, taking a quick glance at the menu on the wall behind Minseok.

”Just ordering, I have to get back to work before the boss arrives and puts me in a blender.” Kyungsoo drawled, fighting the small smile that fought back to stay on his face.

”Ah, so that _was_ you who I saw whizzing past earlier! I’d recognise that head anywhere. You’re fast when you’re determined, should’ve run home the other night instead of have to share a taxi.” Minseok chuckled and put his phone away, laughing at the obvious cringe on Kyungsoo’s face.

”God, don’t remind me. I haven’t gotten Ronald’s slow jams out of my head since then. I’m in hell.” Kyungsoo sighed exaggeratedly, smiling when Minseok laughed a bit too loudly, flushing in embarassment when the three students sitting down turns their heads to glare at the two. 

“Fair enough. Now what would you like to order?” Minseok asked after shooting an apologetic glance toward the students. Kyungsoo pulled his glasses case out of his back pocket and slipped his glasses on to read the menu once more, ignoring the way Minseok snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

”Don’t laugh at me. You’re lucky I’m excited to get coffee or I’d punch you in the face if I could,” Kyungsoo spoke blankly, knowing without looking that Minseok had immediately froze up and stopped being so amused. “I’d like a Skinny Mocha, if that’s alright. Two sugars?” If Minseok grumbled a small ‘yeah, you sure look _excited_.’ under his breath, Kyungsoo didn’t hear it.

Kyungsoo glanced back at Minseok who was staring in slight shock at Kyungsoo’s attitude difference, his mouth slightly agape until Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

”Oh! Um, yes ! Anything else?” Minseok asked and pulled out a notepad incase there was more, but put it back in his pocket when Kyungsoo shook his head with a curt ‘no, thankyou’.

”Alright..” Minseok trailed off as he put the order into the register, tapping the order and looking back at Kyungsoo. “That’ll be three dollars and ninety-five cents, thank you.”

Kyungsoo quickly reached for his pocket and pulled out five dollars, handing the cash to Minseok and telling him to keep the change, earning him an appreciative smile and another awkward high-five.

”I’ll go get that ready for you, won’t be long. Sit tight, buddy.” Minseok clicked his fingers and went over to the machine and began to get Kyungsoo’s coffee ready, not waiting for the younger’s response.

Shortly after, he came back to the counter and slid the coffee over in it’s cardboard cup, a slice of mocha bread in a bag next to it.

”I didn’t—“

”It’s free. Gotta pay you back for the taxi, remember? That’s the best bread here, by the way. Thank me later. Now go back to work, because an important looking tall man who looked like an underwear model just walked in the general direction of the restaraunt a moment ago, so hurry up. See you later!” Minseok waved, his hand raising and causing Kyungsoo to instinctively raise his hand too, thinking it was a high-five. It wasn’t, but Minseok ended up palming Kyungsoo’s hand with his own anyway before Kyungsoo grabbed his things off the counter and left with a small smile in Minseok’s direction.

* * *

Work had gone smoother than usual. No appliance, utensil or food related injuries happened, and Jongin was proud to announce their streaks were still going at the end of the day, and Kyungsoo was more than happy to be able to go home.

Kyungsoo had gone into the backroom to change back into his normal clothes, walking back out after a quick goodbye to his co-workers before leaving the building.

He nearly walked past the cafe until he realised Minseok was still at the counter, chin resting in his palm and his eyes blinking sleepily. The elder caught Kyungsoo’s gaze and gave him a quick wave and a lazy smile, pointing at his watch and then holding up his finger to signal one more hour of work.

Of course, this made Kyungsoo feel bad. So what did he do instead of going home? 

He walked inside and went right up to the counter, greeting Minseok quietly and smiling softly.

”Are you working overtime, Minseok?” Kyungsoo inquired, frowning sympathetically when Minseok nodded, sighing pitifully.

”I doubt anyone will come in at this hour, but one of the guys had to run because of family stuff, so I took his shift. I’m too kind, honestly, people should praise me for being the good person I am.” Minseok huffed before perking up.

”You ate the bread, right? Was it good?” Minseok’s hopeful smile made Kyungsoo smile, and the younger nodded truthfully. Minseok was right, it really was good. Kyungsoo had doubted it at the beginning, but tried it anyway during his break, and he guess he could say he thoroughly enjoyed it.

”It was good, thank you for that.” Kyungsoo gave him another smile, feeling far too proud of himself at the smile it earned him from Minseok. An idea popped into Kyungsoo’s head and he glanced at the case with the choices of bread inside.

”Have you eaten today?” Kyungsoo asked, and Minseok raised an eyebrow at him, his confused expression making Kyungsoo laugh, but he shook his head anyway.

”Ah, okay. Do you think I could buy another slice of that mocha bread?” Minseok nodded and tapped in the order, telling Kyungsoo how much it was and putting the cash into the till. He walked over and put a slice into another bag and handed it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took hold of the bag, but put it back in Minseok’s hand, revelling silently in the confused noise that came from the elder man.

”Wh—“

”Eat it. You’ve been working all day, you must be hungry. So there you go.” Kyungsoo nodded towards the bag, and Minseok’s face faltered. For a moment, Kyungsoo thought Minseok was about to cry, but then the biggest grin burst onto his face.

”Thanks, Kyungsoo. You’re officially my new best friend, I hope you know that, and I also hope you know you have no choice in the matter.” Minseok laughed, and Kyungsoo smiled at him. 

A man came from what Kyungsoo assumed was the backroom of the cafe, and Minseok turned to face him immediately, handing the bag to Kyungsoo quickly.

”Hansol is coming in to take your shift, so you can go home now if you want. I’m paying you more for working overtime, don’t worry.” The man smiled and patted Minseok on the back. Kyungsoo spared a glance at the guy’s nametag, reading ‘Kim Heechul’ quickly before the guy smiled at the two of them before walking back to the backroom, the noise of a phone clicking back into it’s place on the wall.

”Thanks, Boss!” Minseok called, and reached under the counter, pulling out his bag and a drink he hand. Minseok smiled and rounded the counter, picking up the bag with the bread inside and gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him.

”I think Heechul knows I would’ve passed out if I stayed any longer. Wonpil owes me for making me take his shift out of nowhere.” Minseok huffed as they exited the building, making sure to look before crossing the road. Kyungsoo chuckled and wrapped his jacket around him tighter.

”To be fair, you _did_ volunteer. You knew what you were putting yourself up to. Not a smart decision, I think. You look like death.” Kyungsoo shrugged, a teasing tone in his voice, making Minseok scoff.

”Yeah, say that next time I give you free shit from the store. Our blossoming friendship is cancelled.” Minseok elbowed Kyungsoo, making the younger of the two stumble as they approached the stairs again, both of them not trusting the elevator.

”I’ll just make you free dinner and all will be resolved, our blossoming friendship is fixed.” Kyungsoo shoved Minseok back once they were off the stairs and on the second floor, both standing there in the cold.

”Guess this is where we part ways, buddy.” Minseok drawled in a mock unenthused tone, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes and turn as if he were gonna walk away.

”Yeah, I guess so. What a shame—“

”Wait, no!” Minseok cut Kyungsoo off, waiting for the younger to turn and face him, only continuing when he did so. “Can I at least get a bro hug before we don’t talk for like, a week?” His voice sounded so desperate, and Kyungsoo let out a loud laugh, trying to appear nonchalant at the grin it earned from Minseok.

”Alright, come here then,” Kyungsoo sighed, feigning disinterest as he held his hand out in front of him, letting Minseok take it and use it to pull him in for a couple of seconds of hugging and back patting. 

Once they pulled away, Minseok was smiling smugly, and Kyungsoo just waved Minseok away.

”Goodnight. Sweet dreams, new best friend. Remember you don’t have a choice!” Minseok almost yelled, walking backwards around the corner and waving enthusiatically until Kyungsoo could no longer see him.

Somehow, having no choice appealed to the both of them, even if it meant Kyungsoo had to deal with being late each morning because of texts from Minseok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry xiusoo are best friends and no one can convince me otherwise
> 
> come yell at me on twt or ig !  
> ig ; @sunndz  
> twt ; @porcelainjin


End file.
